


Рисование (27/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "9) Рисование: Я напишу, как ваш персонаж рисует моего, или наоборот. - Стайлз"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рисование (27/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Рисование  
> Размер: 198 слов  
> Фандом: Teen wolf  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Стайлз, Дерек  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для 1000smiles на заявку "9) Рисование: Я напишу, как ваш персонаж рисует моего, или наоборот. - Стайлз"

Стайлз ногой открывает дверь в лофт Дерека и едва не роняет мольберт.   
– Я сейчас за красками еще сбегаю, – кивает он.   
Дерек приподнимает бровь.   
– Западная сторона, отличное освещение будет, ага, – осматривается Стайлз.   
Дерек ждет. Спрашивать Стайлза бесполезно – он все равно ответит лишь на вопросы, которые задаст сам себе в последующем пятиминутном монологе.   
– Ты пока поставь табурет к окну, там будет лучше. И переоденься, у меня почти окончилась красная краска, поэтому не смогу передать весь драматизм капель крови у тебя на рукаве.   
Дерек натягивает другую футболку, пока Стайлз бегает вниз.   
– Давай, давай, ноги в руки, сел на табурет и замер. Тебе ж не привыкать, ты у нас мастер.   
– Стайлз.   
– Молодец, помнишь мое имя, пять баллов Хаффлпаффу.   
– Стайлз.   
– Да сиди ты. Гоблинов помнишь?   
– И?   
– А тех двух ведем на той неделе? И милого призрака, который решил отравить еду в школьной столовой? В общем, из-за этих веселых ребят я пропустил почти все уроки по рисованию. Единственная возможность получить зачет – принести завтра пять портретов.   
– И ты начал с меня.   
– Начал и окончу, Дерек. Мне ж не сказали пять разных портретов, вот и будет наука мисс Берк, как формулировать задание. Пять портретов Дерека Хейла с фирменным выражением лица, ха, и пусть попробует не засчитать!


End file.
